Another Beginning
by KKlug
Summary: Sam und Dean Winchester haben schon früh eine Grenze überschritten, an die sie sich nicht einmal annähern hätten dürfen. Wie gehen sie mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrem vorgezeichneten Lebensweg um?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: KKlug  
Haupt-Charaktere: Slash/Wincest

Plot:  
Sam und Dean Winchester haben schon früh eine Grenze überschritten, an die sie sich nicht einmal annähern hätten dürfen. Wie gehen sie mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrem vorgezeichneten Lebensweg um?

Spoiler: Nein, es kommt nur die Pilot-Folge vor, die kennt glaub ich echt jeder.  
Rating: P18  
Disclaimer: Charaktere sowie Rahmen dieser FF gehören 'the CW'  
Status: in Arbeit

Mir war mal wieder fad und beim schauen der ersten Folgen kam mir die Idee zu der Story. Sie ist nicht lang, was Kleines für zwischendurch.  
Würd mich über etwas FB echt freuen!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kapitel 01

Sam und Dean Winchester haben schon früh eine Grenze überschritten, an die sie sich nicht einmal annähern hätten dürfen.

Dean war schon immer der Aufpasser, der Lehrer und Vertraute.  
Sam war der Gelehrige, der Grübler, der Kleine.

Sie hatten schon ihr ganzes Leben nur sich selbst, ihr Dad war meist nicht da.  
Wenn doch, war er ihr Ausbilder, ihr Anführer.  
Die restliche Zeit mussten sie sehen wie sie klarkamen.

Dean übernahm schon früh die Rolle des Versorgers und Erziehers für Sam.  
Ihr Dad liebte sie, dass wussten sie, er konnte es nur nicht zulassen.  
Er musste ihnen die Welt zeigen wie sie war, er musste sie auf ein Leben in dieser Welt vorbereiten.

Es war ein Sommer, Ferienzeit, Sam war gerade 15 Jahre alt.

John hatte für sie ein kleines Haus mit angrenzendem Wald gemietet. Eigentlich war den ganzen Sommer Überlebenstraining angesagt, aber schon in der zweiten Woche wurde John ganz dringend weggerufen.

Die Jungs wussten nicht warum oder wohin, sie sollten in dem kleinen Kaff bleiben und alles was sie bis jetzt gelernt hatten noch einmal durchgehen.

Normalerweise gehorchte Dean seinen Vater ohne Fragen zu stellen, aufs Wort, doch dieses eine mal wollte er seine Ferien genießen.

Er war jung und hatte bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit um genau das zu sein.  
Die Brüder wussten, dass John sich melden würde, bevor er zurückkam, also waren sie beim Nichtstun relativ sicher.

Nach ein paar Tagen war es Dean dann doch zu langweilig und er begann den Wald zu erkunden. Den von John aufgebauten Parcours umging er weitläufig.

Sam blieb auf der Hollywoodschaukel vor dem Haus liegen und steckte seine Nase weiterhin in ein Buch, bei dem sein Bruder nur die Augen verdrehte.

Genauso hatte er sich seine Ferien immer vorgestellt. Ruhe, Sonne, er und Dean. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Action und Adrenalin hatten sie in ihrem Leben genug.

Als er seinen Namen hörte, setzte er sich auf und sah Dean am Waldrand winken.  
„Saammyy, komm mal mit, ich hab da was gefunden" rief er.  
Sam legte sein Buch zur Seite und ging zu ihm.

Natürlich ging das Dean wieder zu langsam, er lief auf den Jüngeren zu, schnappte sich mit einem übergroßen Lachen seine Hand und zog ihn mit in den Wald.

Da beide sehr gut trainiert waren, kamen sie schnell voran. Dean lies Sams Hand erst los, als sie am Ufer eines kleinen Sees standen.

„Und, was sagst du dazu?" wollte er aufgeregt wissen,  
„Wozu?" stellte sich Sam blöd.  
„Na wozu wohl? Wir gehen schwimmen!"  
„Ich hab keine Badehose dabei" zierte sich Sam ein wenig.

„Ja und? Außer ein paar Flatterviechern und uns, ist hier nichts und niemand."  
Dean begann sich gleich auszuziehen.

Sam war das zwar etwas peinlich, da er das aber vor seinem großen Bruder nicht zugeben wollte, zog er sich ebenfalls aus.

Dean war schon nackt und rannte auf das kühle Nass zu. Als er sich im Laufen umdrehte, viel er fast über seine eigenen Füße. Er blieb stehen um sich zu sammeln, wann war sein kleiner Bruder so männlich geworden?

Sam sah auf und blickte in die grün funkelnden Augen des Älteren. Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Leben in Sam kam und er an Dean vorbei ins Wasser sauste. Dean war ganz flau im Magen als er ihm folgte.

Zuerst schwammen sie nebeneinander in die Mitte des Sees, wo dann eine wilde Wasserschlacht entbrannte. Keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben und sie drückten sich immer wieder gegenseitig unter Wasser.

Als beide keine Luft mehr hatten, klammerte sich Sam an Dean wie ein Äffchen und strahlte ihn an.

In diesem Moment wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie nackt und aneinandergeklammert, ganz alleine, in einem Waldsee waren. Anstatt vor Schreck auseinander zu fahren, hielten sie sich noch länger als nötig gewesen wäre fest und sahen sich an.

Als Dean spürte, wie Sam seine Beine um sein Becken schlang, sah er ihn fragend an.

„Sam, was wird das?" fragte er ihn etwas unsicher.  
„Ich will nicht untergehen" sagte er mit totaler Unschuldsmine.  
„Sammy, du kannst schwimmen wie ein Fisch, ich hab's dir beigebracht" antwortete Dean mit einem drohenden Unterton. Gegen seine Worte, hielten seine Hände aber den Jüngeren bestimmend fest an sich gedrückt.

Als er merkte, dass Sam eine Gänsehaut bekam, schaltete er sofort wieder in seinen Großen Bruder Modus um. „Wir sollten aus dem Wasser raus, es wird kalt."

Mit Bedauern lösten sie sich voneinander und schwammen zurück ans Ufer. Dort legten sie sich nebeneinander ins Gras und ließen sich die Sonne auf ihre Körper scheinen.

„Dean, was war das eben?" fragte Sam nach einer Weile.  
Dean drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Sams Profil sehen konnte. Er strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wobei Sam die Augen schloss.

„Was genau meinst du?" wollte Dean leise wissen.  
Sam drehte seinen Kopf, dass sie sich anschauen konnten.

Der Ältere lächelte leicht, kam Sam etwas näher „Meinst du das?" hauchte er und küsste seinen Kleinen.

Kurz versteifte sich Sam vor Überraschung, erholte sich aber schnell und begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lagen sie eng umschlungen im Gras.  
„Ja, das meinte ich" kam von Sam mit leicht belegter Stimme.

„Sam, ich hab keine Ahnung oder Erklärung. Brauchen wir die? Lass uns die Ruhe genießen, solange sie noch anhält."  
Ganz gegen seine sonstige Einstellung stimmte Sam zu.

Erst nachdem die Sonne hinter den ersten Wolken verschwand, zogen sie sich an und gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum Haus.

Die nächsten Tage waren voll mit Küssen, kleinen Berührungen und vielen liebevollen Gesten.  
Ganz untypisch für Dean, verbrachten sie die Nachmittage sehr ruhig. Meistens saßen oder lagen sie draußen, Sam an Dean gelehnt und die Nase in einem Buch.

Dean döste vor sich hin und neckte den Jüngeren hin und wieder, auf das dieser immer wieder gerne einstieg.

Leider änderte sich die ruhige Zeit mit dem Anruf von Jon, dass der in den nächsten Tagen zurückkommen würde und sie die verlorenen Tage wieder aufholen mussten.

Am Abend lagen die Brüder mit ineinander verschlungenen Händen nebeneinander im Bett.  
„Was machen wir jetzt Sammy? Wenn Dad uns so sieht, bringt er uns um."  
„Ich weis, wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

„Morgen früh gehen wir wieder trainieren. Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen. In ein paar Wochen sind die Ferien vorbei, wir wechseln die Stadt, Dad übernimmt wieder einen Job und fährt weg."

„Hihi, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich mal auf den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres freust" lachte Sam.  
„Tja Sammy, Zeiten ändern sich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und wenn das nur mit Schule geht, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf."

„Es ist aber dein letztes Jahr" bemerkte der Jüngere.  
Dean drehte sich auf die Seite und küsste ihn innig. „Ja und das werden wir genießen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Sam nickte und kuschelte sich an den Größeren. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächste Zeit nach Johns Rückkehr war hart. Tägliches Training, absolute Enthaltsamkeit und wieder getrennte Betten. Mehr als ein paar sehnsüchtige Blicke waren nicht möglich.

Als Dean das ganze zu lang wurde, verkündete er eines Abends, dass er mit Sam in die nächste Stadt fahren würde, um zu sehen was da so los war. Sowohl John als auch Sam sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Dean versuchte so selbstsicher wie möglich auszusehen und lieferte sich ein Blickduell mit seinem Vater. Sam sah von einem zum anderen und hielt sich sicherheitshalber zurück.

John legte seine Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen. „Okay, ihr seid aber nicht zu lange weg, kontrolliert vorher den Kofferraum des Impala und seid vorsichtig" gab er schließlich nach.

Sam sprang auf, rief auf den Weg zur Türe „Danke Dad!" über die Schulter und schon waren die beiden weg. Ohne sich zu berühren, stiegen sie in den Impala und fuhren los.

Als Dean der Ansicht war, sie wären weit genug weg, bog er in eine Seitenstraße ein und stellte den Motor ab. Sofort lehnte er sich zu Sam, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn wild. Erst als die Luft knapp wurde gab er ihn wieder frei.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst" stammelte Dean.  
„Ich dich auch" antwortet Sam und krabbelte über die Mittelkonsole auf Deans Schoß. Sofort küssten sie sich wieder.

Deans Hände wanderten unter Sams Shirt und streichelte die glatte, warme Haut.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst was er hier tat, wie jung Sam eigentlich noch war und zog sich zurück.

„Sam, ich kann das nicht, du bist mein kleiner Bruder, du bist erst 15 und so sehr ich es auch will, ich kann nicht."  
Sam sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen" hauchte er.  
„Doch Sam, ich kann und ich werde" sagte Dean bestimmend, schob ihn schweren Herzens wieder auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr zurück.

Als sie durch die Haustüre kamen, hob John verwundert die Augenbrauen und musterte seine Söhne. „Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.

Sam ging kommentarlos an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe.

Dean sagte nur: „Ist eine Sache zwischen Sammy und mir" und verschwand ebenfalls. Er wusste, dass ihr Dad nach diesem Satz nicht weiter nachfragen würde.

Er wollte Sam nicht von sich stoßen, aber er war der Ältere, er war der große Bruder und musste ihn beschützen. Zur Not auch vor sich selbst.

Die folgende Zeit war noch schwieriger als die letzte. Die Brüder schlichen umeinander herum, waren unkonzentriert und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. John verstand die Welt nicht mehr, alles drohen, schreien und bestrafen half einfach nichts.

Er hatte sogar versucht in Ruhe mit den beiden zu sprechen, geholfen hatte auch das nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung was los war und wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

Als das neue Schuljahr begann, stellte sich auch wieder so etwas wie Alltag bei den Winchesters ein. John ging auf die Jagd und war für Tage oder Wochen verschwunden.

Dean schleppte ein Mädel nach dem anderen ab und Sam vergrub sich in seinen Büchern. Er hasste dieses Leben jetzt noch mehr als vorher und entglitt John und auch Dean immer mehr.

Dean fragte sich immer wieder ob er das richtige getan hatte, blieb aber bei seiner Meinung, dass es das Beste war.

Als Sam das erste mal vom College sprach, glaubte Dean sich verhört zu haben und John fuhr buchstäblich aus der Haut. Ab diesem Moment konnten Vater und Sohn kein normales Gespräch ohne Streit mehr führen.

Bei einem dieser Streits wurde es Dean zu viel, er schnappte sich Sam und zog ihn mit sich nach Draußen. Außer Hörweite setzte sich mit ihm auf eine Bank und sah ihn an.

„Warum willst du weg?" wollte er wissen.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich will das alles nicht, ich will ein Leben!"  
„Du willst mich verlassen" stellte Dean fest.  
Sam senkte den Kopf. „Nein Dean, dass hast du schon damals gemacht."

Damit war alles gesagt. Sam wollte weg und Dean würde ihn nicht aufhalten, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach.

Der Tag an dem Sam wirklich nach Stanford ging, war für Dean einer der schlimmsten seines Lebens. Alles in ihm schrie, dass er ihn aufhalten sollte, aber er ließ ihn gehen.

Sam tat alles um sich am College einzuleben. Das studieren fiel ihm leicht, er hatte Freunde gefunden und er hatte sogar eine feste Freundin.

Er mochte Jessica, sie war toll, aber er konnte sie nicht so lieben, wie sie es verdient hätte. Trotzdem blieb er mit schlechtem Gewissen bei ihr und spielte heile Welt.

Über seien Familie erzählte er nur, dass seine Mutter früh gestorben war und er mit seinem Bruder und seinem Dad viel unterwegs war. Allen weiteren Fragen wich er aus oder schwieg darauf.

Eines Nachts schreckte er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf und wusste sofort, dass jemand in der Wohnung war. Die mühsam antrainierten Jägerinstinkte ließen sich nicht so schnell abschütteln.

Lautlos glitt er aus dem Bett, in dem Jess immer noch tief und fest schlief, und bewegte sich langsam zur Türe. Er stutzte kurz, als er im Wohnzimmer einen Schatten sah, bewegte sich dann aber genau darauf zu.

Als er hinter der Person stand, versuchte er diese zu überwältigen, rechnete aber nicht mit deren schnellen Reflexen. Es entstand ein wildes Gerangel, bei dem beide zu Boden fielen.

Als Sam mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht des anderen am Boden fixiert wurde, schaute er auf und traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Dean?!" rief er geschockt.  
Dean blieb sitzen wo er war und streckte Sams Hände noch zusätzlich mit seinen eigenen über dessen Kopf. So lagen sie Nase an Nase am Boden und starrten sich an.

„Hy Sammy" sagte er nur.  
„Dean, was machst du hier?" wollte Sam überrascht wissen.

Deans Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich wollte dich sehen, wir müssen reden."  
„Es ist mitten in der Nacht, hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?"  
„Nein Sam, hat es nicht."

Ein lautes Räuspern lies sie auseinander fahren. Sie hatten sich während des ganzen Gesprächs nicht bewegt oder aus den Augen gelassen. Sam stieß Dean von sich und stand auf.

Jess stand im Türrahmen und schaute verwundert von einem zum anderen.  
„Sam, wer ist das?" wollte sie wissen. Sam fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und stellte sich neben sie.

„Das ist mein Bruder Dean."  
„Dein Bruder? Der, von dem du nie sprichst?"

Sam sah auf und merkte wie Dean traurig zu Boden sah.  
„Ja, dass ist mein großer Bruder."

Jessica ging nach vorne und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Hy, ich bin Jess, ich freu mich endlich jemanden aus Sams Familie kennenzulernen."  
„Hy, ich bin Dean. Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

Jessica strahlte Sam an und meinte: „Fast zwei Jahre."  
Dean sah an ihr vorbei in Sams Augen. Dieser lächelte gequält und versuchte abzulenken. „Was willst du jetzt hier?" fragte er noch mal leise.

„Wir müssen reden, es geht um Dad."  
Sam riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Um Dad? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir das hier besprechen sollten Sammy."  
„Doch, wieso nicht?" stellt Sam sich stur.  
„Gut, wie du willst" sagte Dean mit einem Seitenblick auf die junge Blondine.

„Dad war auf einem Jagdausflug und wird seitdem vermisst."  
„Wie lange?" wollte der Jüngere wissen.  
„Drei Wochen, ohne Nachricht."

„Jess, wir sind kurz draußen" entschied Sam, nahm Dean bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
Sie liefen aus der Türe, die Treppe hinunter und nach draußen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz musste Sam schmunzeln, als er den Impala genau vor der Eingangstüre parken sah.  
Er blieb davor stehen, ließ Dean los, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Bruder auffordernd an.

Dean verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme, lehnte sich an das Auto und erwiderte Sams Blick.  
Dieser verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „Was ist genau los Dean? Warum bist du hier?"

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt, ich brauch deine Hilfe, Dad ist verschwunden."  
„Dean, Dad war unsere halbe Kindheit verschwunden. Warum ist es diesmal anders?"

„Weil es zu lange ist. Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Job zu erledigen und wir wollten uns danach treffen um seinen zu Ende zu bringen. Ich kann ihn aber nicht erreichen und das einzige was ich von ihm gehört habe, ist eine Nachricht, dass wir alle in großer Gefahr sind."

„Du jagst alleine?" wollte Sam erstaunt wissen.  
„Sam, ich bin 26. Natürlich jage ich auch alleine"

„Gut, okay, aber was willst du jetzt von mir?"  
„Hilfe mir ihn zu suchen, ich kann das nicht alleine, ich brauch dich."  
„Dean, du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht, du schaffst das schon. Ich kann nicht."

„Warum? Wegen Jessica?"  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich kann nicht tagelang im Auto neben dir sitzen, durchs Land fahren und so tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Das geht nicht."

„Sammy, du fehlst mir. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Bitte komm mit mir."  
„Dean, ich halte das auf Dauer nicht in deiner Nähe aus. Ich hab mir hier was aufgebaut. Ich hab eine Zukunft ohne die Jagd, warum sollte ich das alles aufgeben und in ein Leben zurückgehen, mit dem ich nichts mehr zu tun haben will?"

Dean sah ihn an, ging die paar Schritte zwischen ihnen auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Zuerst war Sam etwas überrumpelt, erwiderte den Kuss aber gleich. Er drängte Dean zurück und presste sie beide gegen die Fahrertüre.

Als sie den Kuss lösten, sah Dean ihm in die Augen und sagte nur: „Darum."  
Sam schien kurz zu überlegen, nickte dann und meinte: „Ich brauche maximal eine halbe Stunde, warte hier."

Nach einem weiteren Kuss drehte er sich um und ging in seine Wohnung um seine Sachen zu holen und Jess zu verlassen. Genaugenommen wusste er von Anfang an, dass er alles liegen und stehen lassen würde, sollte Dean bei ihm auftauchen.

Er liebte ihn, dass war schon immer so. Diesmal hoffte er einfach das Dean nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machen würde. Das Argument mit dem Alter konnte er mittlerweile vergessen.

Dean wartete derweil an den Impala gelehnt, mit einem glücklichen Gesicht. Der Kuss war nicht geplant, dafür umso besser.

Er könnte auch alleine nach ihrem Dad suchen, aber er hielt es einfach nicht länger ohne Sam aus. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm. Es reichte nicht mehr hierher zu kommen und ihn aus der Ferne zu sehen.

Er hatte sich erfolgreich eingeredet, nur auf ihn aufzupassen, da er hier vollkommen schutzlos war.

Er schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er die Türe hörte und Sam mit einer Reisetasche auf ihn zukommen sah.

Als er das ernste Gesicht des Jüngeren sah, fragte er sofort: „ Was hast du ihr gesagt?"  
„Die Wahrheit" antwortete Sam, warf die Tasche auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich auf der Beifahrerseite in den Wagen.

Dean stand noch kurz mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck da, bevor er sich ebenfalls ins Auto setzte.

„Die Wahrheit? Welche Wahrheit?" wollte er wissen.  
„Das ich vor dem College ein Leben geführt habe, von dem sie nichts weiß, dass ich sie sehr gerne habe, sie aber nie lieben werde, dass ich nicht ehrlich zu ihr war und nicht zurückkommen werde."

Dean saß da und schaute seinen Bruder mit einem ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, was diesen schmunzeln ließ.

„Wieso kannst du sie nicht lieben?" fragte Dean endlich.  
Sam kam näher und sagte: „Weil ich meine Bruder sehr gerne mag."

„Wie gerne?" wollte Dean wissen und kam ebenfalls näher.  
„Viel zu gerne, obwohl er mich nicht wollte" gab Sam zurück, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Es war ein kurzer, gefühlvoller Kuss. Als sie sich trennten, lehnten sie ihre Stirn aneinander und sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Komm, lass uns fahren" hauchte Sam.  
Dean seufzte auf und setzte sich gerade hin. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr vom Kampus.

Sam warf einen letzten Blick zurück und verabschiedete sich im Stillen. Als er Deans Hand an seiner spürte, verschränkte er ihre Finger und sah nach vorne.

Dean fuhr bis Mittag durch und da Sam die meiste Zeit schlief, konnte er ihn in Ruhe ansehen. In ihm tobte ein Sturm an Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite, die brüderlichen Gefühle, die ihn anschrien, warum er Sam das antat und ihn zurück geholt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite, die ganz und gar nicht brüderlichen Gefühle, die er nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.

Erst als sein Magen nicht mehr zu überhören war, stoppte er bei einem Diner, das recht ordentlich aussah. Durch den Stillstand des Impala wurde Sam wach und sah sich irritiert um.

„Wo sind wir?" wollte er wissen.  
„Wir haben ca. ein Drittel der Strecke, ich brauch was zu futtern."  
„Okay" meinte Sam verschlafen, stieg aus den Wagen und streckte sich ausgiebig. Bei seiner Größe war der Impala nicht die komfortabelste Art sich fortzubewegen.

Er wusste aber auch, dass für Dean nichts anderes in Frage kam, also musste er sich damit arrangieren.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Lokal wo Dean gleich einen Platz besetzte, während Sam in den Waschräumen verschwand.

Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt, schließlich hatte Dean ihn mitten in der Nacht aus den Bett geholt, er hatte innerhalb einer Stunde alles aufgegeben für das er gekämpft hatte und der Schlaf im Auto war auch nicht besonders entspannend, da er erstens keinen Platz hatte und zweitens sein Kopf sich nicht ausschalten ließ.

Er sah in den Spiegel und fragte sich, was er hier tat. Nachdem er sich kaltes Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen ließ und sich etwas davon ins Gesicht spritzte, seufzte er laut auf und ging zurück.

Dean bestellte sich einen großen Burger mit extra viel Speck und Pommes. Sam sah ihn fassungslos an und vergaß ganz darauf sich selbst etwas zu bestellen. Erst das räuspern der Bedienung machte ihn darauf aufmerksam und er bestellte einen Salatteller.

„Du isst dieses Zeug noch immer?" wollte er von seinem Bruder wissen.  
„Klar, wieso nicht? Du isst dieses Hasenfutter doch auch noch anstatt was anständiges" argumentierte Dean gleich.

„Ich ernähre mich gesund, du bringst dich damit irgendwann um."  
„Sammy, bei allem was mich umbringen könnte, steht das Essen bei mir bestimmt nicht sehr weit oben" meinte Dean lächelnd.

Sam schnaubte laut, beließ es aber dabei.

Als das Essen serviert wurde, waren kurze Zeit nur Kau- und Schluckgeräusche zu hören. Als Sam fertig war, schob er alles zur Seite und sah Dean an.

„Wasch ischt?" wollte er mit vollem Mund wissen.  
„Erstens, schluck runter bevor du sprichst und zweitens, ich werde den nächsten Teil der Strecke fahren."

Dean riss die Augen auf und schluckte laut vor Schreck.  
„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich mein Baby fahren lasse?"  
„Du hast mich geholt, weil du angeblich meine Hilfe brauchst, jetzt lass mich helfen oder bring mich zurück" sagte Sam todernst.

Dean legte die Reste seines Burgers auf den Teller zurück und schob diesen von sich weg. Ihm war gerade der Appetit vergangen.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und sah Sam ebenso ernst an.  
„Sam, ich hab dich nicht nur deswegen geholt. Ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich glaube noch immer, dass es damals die richtige Entscheidung war, aber heute sind die Dinge anders. Gott, du weist, ich bin in diesen Gefühlsdingens nicht gut, können wir darüber reden wenn wir alleine sind?"

Dabei machte er so ein flehendes Gesicht, dass Sam lächelnd nickte.  
„Trotzdem fahr ich jetzt weiter und du ruhst dich aus" bestimmte er.  
Dean ergab sich und schob den Schlüssel über den Tisch.

Grummelnd saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz, neben ihm ein fröhlich pfeifender Sam.  
Dieser hatte nach ein paar Meilen ein Einsehen und schaltete eine von Deans heißgeliebten Kassetten ein. Sofort hallte Metallica in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke durch den Innenraum und Dean lehnte sich entspannt lächelnd zurück.

Er döste vor sich hin und Sam hing seinen Gedanken nach. Der Impala raste über die Straße und sie kamen ihrem Ziel immer näher.

Erst als Sam ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, sah er zur Seite und fragte: „Fahren wir durch oder suchen wir uns ein Motel?"

„Wir suchen ein Motel!" entschied Dean, der von Anfang an nichts anderes geplant hatte.  
An den ersten beiden fuhren sie vorbei, da diese sogar für sie zu schäbig waren. Das Dritte fand in ihren Augen Erbarmen und Sam fuhr auf den dazugehörigen Parkplatz.

Dean sprang raus und rief: „Ich besorg uns ein Zimmer."  
Sam sah ihn stirnrunzelnd nach und stieg ebenfalls aus. Mit den beiden Taschen stand er da und wartete auf seinen Bruder.

Dean kam mit einem breiten Lächeln und die Schlüssel über den Kopf schwenkend auf ihn zu. „Wir müssen in den ersten Stock" rief er, bevor er vor Sam stehen blieb.

Dieser lächelte automatisch auch und gemeinsam suchten sie die richtige Türe.


	4. Chapter 4

Als sie hinein gingen, wusste Sam nicht, ob er froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte, als er die beiden Einzelbetten sah.  
Dean, der Sam genau beobachtet hatte, sagte gleich: „Bis zur Rezeption hatte ich fest vor ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett zu nehmen, dann verließ mich der Mut."

„Was? Nein! Alles ist gut" sagte Sam gleich wenig überzeugend. Sie gingen weiter in den Raum und warfen ihre Taschen auf die Betten. Dean auf das Vordere und Sam auf das Hintere, so wie es schon immer war, seit sie in getrennten Betten schliefen.

„Ich ähm, ich bin dann mal im Bad" nuschelte Sam und verschwand hinter der nächsten Türe. Dean seufzte laut und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Wieder machten sich Zweifel in ihm breit, ob es richtig war Sam zu holen.

Sam stieg unter die Dusche und konnte nicht verhindern, das ihm ähnliche Gedanken kamen. Die zwei Betten hatten ihn noch zusätzlich verunsichert, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, was er erwartet hatte, als er zu Dean ins Auto stieg.

Der Kuss hatte ihn total benebelt und jetzt sah es so aus, als ob er nie stattgefunden hätte. Dean hatte zwar ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, sie haben sich aber den ganzen Tag wie Brüder benommen und genau das wollte Sam nicht. Er wollte keine rein brüderliche Beziehung zu Dean, das kam für ihn nicht mehr in Frage.

Langsam stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich eine frische Short an. Das musste reichen fand er.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam, setzte sich Dean hin und musste erstmal schlucken als er Sam fast nackt vor sich sah. Schnell stand er auf und Sam glaubte zu verstehen, dass er auch ins Bad musste.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah zur Decke. Im Bad hörte er gleich das Wasser rauschen und er stellte sich Dean unter der Dusche vor.

Als seine Gedanken zum einseifen übergingen, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf, sonst musste er sich gleich unter der Decke verstecken, wenn Dean wieder kam. Sein Blut fing an, nur noch in eine Richtung zu fließen und das hatte Sam für heute Abend ganz sicher nicht vor.

Schnell dachte er an ihren verschwundenen Dad und hatte sich wieder beruhigt, als die Badtüre aufging und Dean wieder auftauchte. Sam regierte auf den Anblick von Dean genauso wie Dean vorher auf den Anblick von Sam.

Dieser merkte das natürlich sofort und schmunzelte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah Sam an. Sam drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab.  
„Wie hast du dir das ganze vorgestellt?" wollte er von seinem großen Bruder wissen.

„Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung! Bis jetzt konnte Dads Anwesenheit mich immer davon abbringen, zu dir zu fahren und dich anzuflehen wieder zu mir zurück zu kommen. Als Dad nicht mehr zu erreichen war, gab es für mich nichts mehr was mich aufgehalten hätte. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es das Dümmste oder das Beste war, was ich bis jetzt getan haben."

Sam setzte sich auch auf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Dann sollten wir das schnell herausfinden, meinst du nicht?"

Dean strahlte ihn an und fragte frech: „ Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"  
Sam beugte sich etwas vor, nahm seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich. Da er etwas zu kräftig zog, fielen beide auf das Bett.

Dean sah auf Sam herunter und stich ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam senkte er sein Gesicht und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders. Ihre Münde bewegten sich aufeinander, bis Dean Sams Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte.

Er öffnete diese ein bisschen, was Sam sofort ausnutzte und seine Zunge nach vorne schob. Etwas überfordert keuchte Dean kurz auf, was Sam schmunzeln lies. Er löste den Kuss.

„Ich bin keine fünfzehn mehr und ich weiß was ich will" erklärte er.  
„Das hab ich gemerkt und ich glaube, dass gefällt mir" antwortete Dean.  
Sam hob eine Augenbraue „Du glaubst? Muss ich dich erst noch davon überzeugen?"  
„Ja, ich glaube das wäre nicht schlecht" grinst Dean etwas überheblich.  
„Nichts lieber als das, komm her."

Schnell waren sie wieder in eine wilde Knutscherei vertieft bei der es weder Gewinner noch Verlierer gab. Atemlos trennten sie sich voneinander.

„Komm, legen wir uns bequemer hin, so geht das nicht und ich lass dich heute nicht mehr aus diesem Bett raus" stellte Sam fest. Seine Füße waren am Boden und der Kopf fiel fast auf der anderen Seite wieder herunter.

Ohne sich von einander zu lösen robbten sie nach oben und legten sich der Länge nach hin. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und spielten mit ihren Händen.

„Hmm, ich bin froh dich wieder bei mir zu haben, da gehörst du hin" sagte Dean nach einer Weile.  
„Ich bin auch froh wieder bei dir zu sein. Du hast mir gefehlt, auch wenn es nur noch eine Qual war bei dir zu sein und dich nicht haben zu können."  
„Sammy, ich.."  
„Nein Dean, das haben wir geklärt und es ist vorbei. Wir sind jetzt älter und ich weiß was ich will."

„Was willst du?" wollte Dean wissen.  
„Dich du Idiot. Ich wollte immer nur dich, aber ich will dich ganz."  
„Sam, du hast mich. Gott, ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich die letzten Jahre überstanden hab. Ich will dich bei mir haben, will dich küssen und berühren, ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

„Gut, denn ich hab nicht vor, dir noch einmal die Chance zu geben das Ganze zu beenden."  
„Das hab ich nicht vor…" und zum Beweis küsste er seinen Bruder innig.

Irgendwann, nach unzähligen Küssen und mit geschwollenen Lippen, schliefen sie glücklich Arm in Arm ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam als erster auf und wusste einen Moment nicht, wo er war. Erst als er seinen schlafenden Bruder neben sich sah, erinnerte er sich wieder an den gestrigen Tag und lächelte glücklich.

Er küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und stand dann vorsichtig auf, um kurz ins Bad zu verschwinden. Als er wieder zurückkam, schauten ihm zwei verschlafene, grüne Augen entgegen.

„Du bist wach?" fragte er überrascht.  
„Ja und du warst nicht da, ich dachte schon, ich hätte gestern nur geträumt."

Sam kabbelte zurück ins Bett, zog Dean in seine Arme und sagte: „Kein Traum" bevor er ihn küsste.  
„Ich glaub, damit will ich nie wieder aufhören" murmelte Dean.  
„Und ich will nie wieder ohne dich aufwachen" sagte Sam darauf.  
„Das lässt sich arrangieren, ab sofort keine Einzelbetten mehr!"

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben" grinste Sam und drängte sich an seinen Bruder. Der seufzte genießerisch auf und fing an sich an dem Größeren zu reiben. Sam drückte ihre Mitten fester aneinander und knapperte an Deans Ohr.

„Goott…Saamm…mach weiter…hör bloß nicht auf!"  
„Hab ich nicht vor. Bitte, ich will dich spüren, ohne was" sagte Sam und sah seinen Bruder fest in die Augen.

Dean nickte und rückte ein Stück weg. Sam küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und zog ihm die Short aus. Seine eigene folgte und schnell robbte er wieder an den nackten Körper seines Bruders ran.

Als sich ihre Erektionen, das erste Mal ohne störenden Stoff berührten, war es um sie geschehen. Sie stöhnten laut auf und fingen an sich leicht gegeneinander zu bewegen. „Oh Mein Gott, Saam…" keuchte Dean laut auf.

Sam legte eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm fest in die Augen während ihre Bewegungen immer hektischer wurden.  
„Deeaann…Jaaha…nicht aufhören..."

Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Oberkörper lagen still und aneinandergepresst da, während ihre Becken sich wild bewegten und ihre Herzen im Gleichtakt rasten. Es dauerte nicht lange und ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig angefasst hatten, überrollten beide die Gefühle, die sie jahrelang zurückgehalten hatten.

Als sich ihr Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, näherten sich ihre Lippen wieder an und sie küssten sich liebevoll. „Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen, egal was kommt, das schwör ich dir" sagte Dean zärtlich.

Sam lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Ich geh auch nicht mehr, egal was kommt" antwortete er.  
„Dusche?" fragte der Ältere. Sam nickte, stand auf und zog seinen Bruder mit sich. Unter der Dusche berührten sie sich immer wieder zärtlich, gingen aber nicht weiter. Für Beide war es noch neu, sich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten und sie mussten sich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen.

Mit ihrer alten Routine machten sie sich fertig und checkten aus um weiterzufahren. Jetzt waren sie in Gedanken wieder bei ihrem Dad, ließen es sich aber nicht nehmen sich immer wieder zu küssen oder liebevolle Blicke zuzuwerfen. Die ganze Fahrt über hielten sie sich an den Händen und genossen die wiedergefundene Zweisamkeit.

Auf der Fahrt telefoniert Sam alle Krankenhäuser und Leichenhallen ab, ob jemand dort war auf den die Beschreibung ihres Dads passte. Zum Glück ohne Erfolg. Etwa 7 Meilen vor Jericho in Kalifornien bemerkten sie auf einer Brücke mehrere Polizeiautos und hielten am Straßenrand.

Schnell waren FBI-Ausweise im Handschuhfach gefunden und sie gingen los. Sie erfuhren von einem weitern verschwundenen Mann, wie schon einige zuvor. Immer wieder verschwanden Männer auf mysteriöse Weise. Das war der Fall, an dem John gearbeitet hatte.

Nachdem sie etwas Aufsehen erregt hatten zog Sam die Notbremse und ging mit Dean zurück zum Auto. In der kleinen Stadt stellten sie ein paar Nachforschungen an, bei denen Sam immer mehr an einen Geist oder ähnliches dachte.  
Er war zwar lange weg, hatte aber nichts vergessen.

Sie fanden Hinweise auf eine Frau in Weiß, die Selbstmord begann, nachdem ihre Kinder ertrunken waren. Sie warteten auf die Nacht und fuhren wieder zu der Brücke, auf der sie am Vormittag mit der Polizei gesprochen hatten. Dort war der Selbstmord.

Sie stellten fest, dass der Fall nicht an einem Tag gelöst werden konnte, da es aber die einzige Verbindung war, die sie gerade zu ihrem Dad hatten, entschieden sie der Sache weiter nachzugehen.

Als sie auf der Brücke nichts fanden, sahen sie nach unten und starrten ins Wasser. „Sam, wenn du bei mir bleibst, wird genau das hier wieder dein Leben sein. Ich weiß, du wolltest das nicht. Wie hast du dir das gedacht? Wolltest du Jura studieren, deine Freundin heiraten und mich vergessen?"

„Dean, du bist und warst immer die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben. Dad war und ist besessen von der Jagd. Wenn es keine Fotos gäbe, hätte ich gar nichts von Mum, ich hab keinerlei Erinnerung an sie. Sie ist weg und kommt auch nicht wieder, egal was wir tun."

Dean wurde wütend, bei aller Liebe zu seinem kleinen Bruder, über ihre Mum durfte er nicht sprechen. Er packte ihn und stieß ihn gegen einen Brückenpfeiler. „Sprich nicht von ihr" sagte er eindringlich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Die Spannung änderte sich, die Wut schlug um und sie pressten verzweifelt ihre Lippen aufeinander. Erst als sie in den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt wahrnahmen, trennten sie sich und erkannten eine junge Frau, die sich von der Brücke ins Wasser stürzte.

Sofort liefen sie dorthin, es war aber zu spät und die Frau verschwunden. In dem Moment machte sich der Impala selbstständig, obwohl Dean die Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Sie sprangen über das Geländer. Sam konnte sich festhalten, Dean aber stürzte ab.

Er war über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt, also mussten sie sich schnell ein Motel suchen, damit Dean sich duschen konnte.

Dort erfuhren sie, dass auch ihr Dad schon ein Zimmer hatte und brachen dieses auf. Im Zimmer fanden sie die gleichen Hinweise, auf die sich auch schon gestoßen waren. „Dean, ich… wegen vorher…" „Nicht jetzt Sam, ich muss ins Bad. Es ist okay, ich hab überreagiert."

Sam nickte, sie küssten sich kurz und Dean verschwand im Bad. Als er dann was zu Essen besorgen wollte, wurde er auf der Straße von einem der Polizisten auf der Brücke wiedererkannt und festgenommen wegen Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen und Fälschung von Ausweisen.

Schnell konnte er Sam noch vorwarnen. Er wurde den ganzen Nachmittag verhört, da auch das Zimmer ihres Dads durchsucht wurde und alle Hinweise, mit dem Tagebuch von John, mitgenommen wurde.

Sam ging in der Zwischenzeit noch ein paar Hinweisen nach und holte Dean dann mit einem Trick aus dem Verhör. Als er gerade unterwegs zu ihm war, kam er durch die Frau in Weiß in Schwierigkeiten.

Sie tauchte im Auto auf und wollte nach Hause gebracht werden. Sam wusste, dass das sein Todesurteil sein würde und weigerte sich. Also übernahm sie wieder die Kontrolle über den Wagen und fuhr zu einem alten verfallenen Haus, in dem sie früher gewohnt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel zu ´Antoher Beginning´  
Klar hätte man das ganze mehr ausbauen und beschreiben können, es sollte aber eben nur was kleines für zwischendurch sein, mehr nicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dean hörte das alles am Telefon mit und reagierte sofort. Auch er wusste wo der Geist hinwollte und machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg dorthin. Als sie Sam gerade quälte, schoss er auf sie, was dem Jüngeren die Zeit gab zu reagieren.

Er fuhr mitsamt dem Wagen ins Haus, genau das, was für den Geist das Ende war. Sie hatte ihre Kinder selbst ertränkt und deren Geister warteten dort um sie mit in die Hölle zu nehmen.

Als alles vorbei war, nahmen sich die Brüder in die Arme und küssten sich erleichtert. „Sammy, du bist etwas aus der Übung", schmunzelte Dean. „Warum musstest du aber mit meinem Baby durch die Wand" jammerte er dann noch ein bisschen rum.

Sam lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn wieder. Sie fuhren gleich darauf noch ein paar Städte weiter und suchten sich dort ein Motel. Diesmal buchte Dean ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett, auf das sie gleich fielen.

„Was hältst du von einer Dusche?" wollte der Jüngere wissen. Deans Lebensgeister wurden sofort wieder geweckt, „Sehr viel, los komm." Sie gingen ins Bad, wo sie sich gegenseitig auszogen und zwischen den Berührungen immer wieder küssten.

Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl wuschen sie sich gegenseitig, was ihre Erregungen in die Höhe trieb. „Dean, ich will dich so sehr das es weh tut" murmelte Sam und nahm dessen Lippen wieder in Beschlag. „Goott Saam, ich will dich spüren, tief in mir, so nah es geht. Ich will mir sicher sein, dass du wirklich da bist."

Sam nickte, stellte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Er hielt dem Älteren ein Handtuch hin und sie trockneten sich notdürftig ab. Miteinander verschlungen wankten sie wieder zum Bett und ließen sich darauffallen.

Sam sah ihn in die Augen und fragte: „Sicher? Ich meine…"  
„Sam! Jaja, ich bin mir sicher verdammt" rief Dean und zog seinen Bruder zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten richtete Sam sich wieder etwas auf.  
„Was?" wollte Dean leise wissen.  
„Ich, weiß nicht wie, ich…Dean…soll ich ein Kondom nehmen? Ich bin gesund, ich wurde vor der Aufnahme zum Jurastudium getestet und hatte noch nie ungeschützten Sex."

Zuerst sah sein Bruder ihn perplex an, dann lächelte er leicht. „Mein kleiner Streber. Ich bin auch gesund, ich wurde erst getestet, als es mich etwas übler erwischt hat bei einer Jagd. Da wurde alles einfach mitgemacht da wir nicht genau sagen konnten wie es passiert war."

Sam nickte, „Also ohne, okay?"  
„Ja, ich will dich hautnah spüren, alles von dir, ohne irgendetwas zwischen uns" bestätigte Dean, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.

Dem Älteren gefiel es nicht wirklich unten zu liegen, aber er wollte unbedingt, dass Sam in ihn eindrang. Er wollte ihn. Der Jüngere bemerkte Deans inneren Konflikt und konnte sich gleich denken in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gingen. Da kam ihm eine Idee, die ihn lächeln ließ.

Er griff zur Seite auf den Boden und kramte mit einer Hand in seinem Rucksack. Endlich fand er die kleine Tube, die sie bei ihrem letzten Halt besorgt hatten. Deans Gedanken schalteten sich in dem Moment aus, als Sam sich hinkniete und seinen Schwanz in die Hand nahm.

„Oh ja, bitte Sam, bitte mach was" rief er. Sam gab sich etwas Gel auf die Finger und nahm den Steifen wieder in die Hand um ihn langsam zu pumpen. Das laute stöhnen seines Bruders reichte, um ihn fast kommen zu lassen. Er riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das was er jetzt tun wollte.

Langsam und zärtlich fuhr er mit einem Finger zu Deans Loch und strich etwas darüber. Dann steckte er ihn langsam hinein. Durch die Pumpbewegungen war es für Dean absolut nicht schlimm und er verkrampfte sich nur minimal wegen dem ungewohnten Gefühl.

Als der eine Finger mühelos hinein und wieder hinausging, nahm Sam einen zweiten und auch dritten hinzu. Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die Sam ihm schenkte.

„Sam mach schon, komm endlich da rein!" keuchte er. Es wurde immer schwerer sich nicht ganz der Lust hinzugeben. Hätte er das getan, wäre es schon vorbei gewesen.

Sam nickte, zog seine Finger heraus und nahm die Hand weg. Dann beugte er sich über ihn. „Mach die Augen auf" sagte er in einem leichten Befehlston, der Dean gleich wieder zum stöhnen brachte.

Als er sie aufmachte, sah er in Sams lustgetränkte Hundeaugen. „Ich will es andersrum" sagte Sam dann leise. „Wie jetzt?" fragte Dean verwirrt. „Komm, dreh dich mit mir und setz dich auf mich" erklärte er.

Dean brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er verstand. Als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, wurde er augenblicklich noch härter als er schon war. Er packte Sam am Hintern und drehte sie beide so, dass er auf ihm zum sitzen kam. Sofort spürte er seine Erregung an seinem Eingang.

Auch Sam spürte das und schloss stöhnend die Augen. „Setz sich auf mich, bitte mach ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten."

Dean nickte und hob sich etwas an. Dann ließ er sich, so wie es ihm möglich war, auf Sam nieder. Der Jüngere bog den Rücken durch vor Erregung und legte seine Hände auf Deans Hüften um ihm etwas Stabilität zu geben.

Als er sich endlich ganz in ihm versenkt hatte, stöhnten beide rau auf. Dean stütze sich nach vorne ab und begann sich zu bewegen.

„Sam…Sam…Sam…", mit jedem Stoß keuchte er den Namen seines Bruders. „Oh Dean…JA so…weiter… das ist gut!" stöhnte Sam laut.

Als sie merkten, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würden, sahen sie sich in die Augen. Das reichte um zuerst Dean und gleich darauf Sam abspritzen zu lassen. Sie schrien ihren Orgasmus laut hinaus und klammerten sich aneinander fest.

Völlig verschwitzt lagen sie da und versuchten sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Nach einiger Zeit rutschte Dean auf der Seite runter und kam neben Sam zum liegen. Der legte sofort seinen Arm um ihn und sah ihn an.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter? Wir haben Dad nicht gefunden, nur seinen Fall zu Ende gebracht" sagte er leise. „Hmm, wir suchen ihn weiter, sehen dass es ihm gut geht und machen dann zu zweit weiter. Wir können ihm nichts von uns erzählen, nicht so lange er auf dieser einen Jagd ist."

Sam nickte.  
„Sollte er diesen Dämon jemals finden und töten, dann entscheiden wir wie es weitergeht, okay?"

Wieder nickte Sam und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Okay! Jetzt aber lass uns schlafen, morgen sehen wir weiter."

Engumschlungen schliefen sie ein und kamen so einer ungewissen Zukunft immer näher.

FIN und AUS

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
